objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The BFDI and II Talk Show
All of the characters (including season 2) will be tortured- I mean... Will be asked and be dared by the users... Have fun! :3 Legend... Me - Thefreesmarter Prologue... Me: Hi guys! Welcome! Ask any questions! And don't forget to make a dare for them to be... TORTURED! Bubble: Whoit?! Me: Nothing... Ep. 1: The Torture Begins... Me: Let's get this torture started! SB: SHUT UP!!!! Pen: ... What? Pencil: Eek! Uh... Hi Pen... :"| Me: Let me introduce you to a random person who I'm gonna be friends with! (I just made him up) Travis: *out of nowhere* Whoa... *looks at me* Hey there beautiful... The name's Travis! *winks at me* Me: ... Uh... Hi?... Well, *ahem* anyway, Eraser has a dare for Spongy... Eraser: Woo hoo! Book: Wait, I thought we're not allowed to- Travis: Hey... Let the girl talk... Book: OH MY FLIPPIN' PAGES!!! You're hot... Travis: Well at least someone notices that... *looks at me* Me: You're not burning... Everyone: *face palm* Me: O-kay... Anyway, Eraser! What's the dare? Eraser: I dare Spongy to burn himself... Spongy: Whut?! Nuh!! Me: Do it or I'LL BURN YOU!!! *evil laugh* *lightning* Travis: O_O... Hot and evil... I love her... Me: ?... Spongy: Ugh... Fuhine... *burns himself* AAAAH!!! Me: *uses HPRC* There! Bubble: Oh noio! Who's noixt? Travis: And his name is... Pen: ME! Me: Pen?! OJ: That's not fair! I thought objects are not allowed to dare each other?! Me: Uh... Slave! Slap his face! Best fan: Got it! *slaps OJ* OJ: Hey! Me: Pen! What's the dare? Pen: I dare Match to lock herself in a cage or something just as long as she's away from Pencil... Match: Like, WHAT?! Pencil: Does that mean- Pen: Yup. I want to spend time with... You... Me: *squeals* OMG!!!!! That's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo romantic!!!! If only someone does that... Travis: *about to say something* Me: Moving on... *walks towards Match* Travis: Ugh... Me: *throws Match in a cage* There! Travis: Uh... Weird... Next is... Oh God!!! Coiny: Huh? What- Holy COW!!! Me: Huh? What is it? Coiny: NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL NOW GO TO THE BATHROOM, LOCK YOURSELF IN THERE AND SAY LALALALA LOUDLY!!!! Me: Huh? Why- Travis: No time, my love! You must get in there... Salt: Aw... I was planning to get in there... With OJ... Paper: *slaps* Don't even go there... Me: *in the bathroom* LALALALALAL- Travis: Okay... Pencil's alliance! I dare you to hate each other before Freesmarter gets outta there... Alliance: Fine... Match: *in the cage* *wears emo outfit* Why... Why am I trapped... Bubble: Oicy! Oi hoite you... *slaps her* Apology slap! Icy: Ha-ha! Book... SHUT UP!! Book: *gasp* You... Soap: That's my line!!! Me: I'm going out now! Travis: Crap... Hey! Guys hug each other! Alliance: *hugs* Me: *looks at the suspicious Alliance* Huh... Meh... Travis: *to the screen* Don't do that dare before she explodes... Me: Who're you talking to? Travis: *turns around and hugs me* Me: *blushes* GET AWAY FROM ME! *kicks him at... Uh...* Travis: *high-pitched voice* Ow! Girls: HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Boys: O.o Me: Anyway, next person! Croc2274! Croc: Yeah... Oh! Okay! I dare SB and Icy to sit on Firey! SB: WHATEVER... Icy: Whaaaaaaaaaa? SB and Icy: *sits* *melts* AAAAAH!! Me: *uses HPRC* Croc: SB freeze TD while making Announcer cry acid... SB: Whatever again... *freezes TD* *makes the speaky box cry acid* Announcer: Wah. Wah. Wah. Everyone except Me and Travis: *dies* A few cranking of the HPRC later... Me: *pants* I'm. TIRED!! Travis: Still not tired... *removes t-shirt because he's sweating* Girls: *squeals* *faints* Me: Ehhhh...? *looks at his rock hard abs* Wait what?! *blushes* *gets a t-shirt quickly* Phew... Anyway, next dare! Satanchu: Hi guys! Me: OMG! Satanchu! No time no see! xD Even if it was a short time... xD Travis: Sup dude... Satanchu: I dare Paintbrush and Blocky to read Twilight! Book: I think have the page here! After reading twilight... Me: Sorry! I think the 2 just died from a heart attack... Travis: Yup... Me: Anyway, Bye!!! Make sure you comment... Aw, I didn't have any truths... It's filled with dares... Meh... Nevermind... Travis: Bye! Wish me luck on winning her! Me: Who? Travis: *puts hand on my chin* you... Me: *slaps* I'm too young for that!!! I'm only, like, 13! You're like- Travis: 14... Close to 15... Me: *slaps* SHUT UP! And you do look 18 to me because you're a hunk and stuff so... Bye guys!! :3 Travis: Bye...